Fall of Game Land
by Agent BM
Summary: Every civilization falls eventually, the world of video games is no exception. What happens as a video game's society starts to fall apart? Summary may change
1. Chapter 1

**Fall of Game land**

 **I own Luke, Molly, i'm sure you know who my oc's are, don't know just look at my profile. I don't own the characters of gameland, they belong to whoever made them. Also making his debut appearance, Lucy's young son Chris Fluggerbutter. Info on him on my profile coming soon. This is something new i'm trying, i hope this goes well. Please review, i appreciate your opinions.**

 _All great empires and civilizations fall eventually. There was real life civilizations like the Mongols, the greeks, and the romans. Gaming companies like Sega and Atari, both once brought gaming into households with once state of the art game consoles, now develop games for rival companies. But no one thinks about civilizations INSIDE a video game. This is the story about the fall of a place called Game land, a world full of a wide variety of video game/cartoon/ and movie characters. Created many years ago to get rid of excess characters from the original game land, president Vanellope had the place created to get the characters out of her castle. housed inside a video game cartridge to an old nintendo console. Game land has a mind of it's own, creating new islands for it's inhabitants to flourish, but that is about to change. As time goes on the cpu in the game cartridge has started to wear down from years of use, it has become susceptible to viruses. The game has started to die, it can no longer grow food or give water or any other necessity to it's inhabitants. Worst of all the citizens have began to lose their ability to regenerate when dying. the citizens have gone mad, killing each other for what's left of the resources. The story of it's downfall began on any ordinary day..._

(Game Land)

A green portal opened and Luke and Molly stepped into the world of Game Land, with them was a little boy. This was Molly's 5 year old brother Chris, this was his first time visiting Game Land

"Thanks for taking me here Molly" said Chris

"Mom thinks you're responsible enough to come along after you gave her that big talk, just don't wander off" said Molly

"Ok sis" said Chris

"You're gonna like it here Chris, there's always something interesting going on around here" said Luke

A police car sped past them

"Like that, officer Tracy must be after that flying rainbow horse again" said Luke

More police cars sped past them along with a swat van

"Or not. Come on lets go, if the swat van's out it means something bad's happening lets go" said Luke

The 3 rushed to their friends water tower home where they were greeted by Yakko Wakko and Dot. Luke went to the fridge to get a drink

"I thought you guys were gonna get more drinks, this things almost empty" said Luke

"Prices at the store keep going up, food shortages they say" said Dot

Gunshots were heard outside the tower

"What's going on out there?" asked Chris as he attempted to step outside before Molly stopped him

"Don't go out there, you get killed mom will kill me" said Molly

"Must be another riot" said Yakko

"Riot? Why would there be a riot?" asked Molly

"Don't know, we checked the tv to see if there was anything, but nothing important" said Wakko

He flipped through the tv channels to show news reports of citizens going crazy all over game land, people were dying without regenerating, the police were outnumbered, the transformers were wrecking havoc through the city, ponies being executed on sight, the imperials bombing islands, all for remaining resources

"You call this nothing important? Things are going crazy out there" shouted Chris

blaster fire was heard outside. The door bursted open, stormtroopers stormed the tower, blasters aimed at the group

"Freeze, don't move. Give us your food and nobody gets hurt" said the captain

The warners had no choice but to surrender the last of their food to the stormtroopers. But before they could the tower started creaking

"What was that?" asked a trooper

Blaster fire was heard outside hitting the towers support beams. The tower started to topple. Molly held onto chris as the tower crashed onto the pavement. The last thing Molly saw was a microwave hit her on the head and then everything went black


	2. Chapter 2

Chris woke up in the rubble first. All around him everything in the house was destroyed. The stormtroopers laid dead in the mess. the warners were slumped through a hole, their feet moved so they were still alive. luke was buried and was pushing stuff off of him. Chris looked at his sister, her eyes were closed, she was still breathing so she was still alive. He tried to wake her up

"Sis, come on sis wake up" said Chris

Luke got free and went to Molly, he lied her down.

"She'll be fine, just let her rest. Come on lets get those 3 free" said Luke

the 2 went outside and freed the warners from their hole. A jet's engines were heard

"What is that?" asked Chris pointing towards the sky

An F-22 raptor jet was flying towards them

"Oh no" said Luke

"What is it?" asked Chris

The jet transformed into the movie version of decepticon Starscream.

"Well, what a treat, you and me, alone" said Starscream, spit coming out of his mouth

He tried to step on Luke and chris, they glitched away barely missing his feet

"You can't hide boy" shouted starscream

His hand changed into a buzzsaw and tried to hit them

"Chris run, get somewhere safe" said Luke

Chris ran as fast as his feet could go

"I just love it when your little insect feet try to run" said starscream

He landed in front of chris and pinned him down

"Think you're safe don't you boy? I know you have energon, GIVE ME THE ENERGON!" shouted starscream angrily to a scared chris

A pie was thrown at starscreams face. He looked and saw the warners throwing pies at him to distract him.

"I'll kill you all" shouted starscream

He ran towards the warners who proceeded to run away. Chris ran again as far away from starscream as he could go. He ran into a building and caught his breath. He saw pieces of flesh hanging on the wall that smelled really bad, the flesh was colored differently and had pictures that looked like they were tattoos of balloons, diamonds, apples, and other things. They looked familiar but didn't pay too much attention to them. He turned and was almost hit in the face by a bloodied blue pegasus.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding" said Chris

"No, you're here to eat me too aren't you, just like you did to my friends. All of this chaos is your doing" said the pegasus

"I don't even know who you are" said Chris scared

"LIES! You're not gonna eat me, i'm gonna show you what happens to people who eat my friends" said the pegasus angrily

It charged at chris, causing him to glitch out of the way. It attempted to smack him, chris tried to get away. He ran outside, the pegasus flew towards him and pinned him on the street.

"this is for-

"Freeze rainbow"

Chris looked and saw a man in a suit, yellow trench coat and yellow hat with a gun aimed at the horse. The horse flew off him

"Stay out of this Tracy"

"Leave the kid alone, he didn't do anything to you. You're delusional, i can help you. I know we've had our differences but i can help you through this" said Tracy

"I'm going to kill this kid" shouted the pegasus

She was shot by officer tracy a few times. He grabbed Chris' hand as Luke rushed to him

"Thank you" said Chris

"Your welcome, it's not safe out here, meet me at the police station and i can explain to you both what's going on" said Tracy

He ran off. The 2 ran to get molly and the warners back at the tower


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a birthday present for my good friend Smokescreen2814, he turns 21 tomorrow, happy birthday to you smoke**

(Game land police station)

Luke, chris, and the warners sat at desks in the abandoned station while officer tracy looked after Molly and bandaged her up

"Will she be alright?" asked Chris

"Of course she will, she's out cold right now, but she'll be up and running again in no time" said tracy

He finished up and looked at chris

"I've never seen you before kid, what's your name?" asked tracy

"Chris, that's my sister, and this is my cousin luke" said Chris

"you're a fluggerbutter, nice to meet you, name's dick tracy, you may call me officer, mr, or Rick tracy"

"What happened here?" asked Luke "Why is everyone going mad?"

officer tracy sat down and took off his yellow hat

"No one is really sure what's going on, but our home hasn't been like itself lately. Food is becoming extremely limited, water and other drinks are becoming scarce, resources are running low, as of today I am the last cop left alive, all of the others have died in the riots this week, the pony citizens are almost completely wiped out, being eaten, i had one yesterday, didn't taste very good" said Tracy

"Why didn't you or anyone call me or my family? We could've helped out around here" said Luke

"The only people here who have access to you is those 3 whatever they ares" said Tracy pointing to the warners "But even they were too stupid to do anything to help"

"What? We were busy" said Wakko

"yeah, sure you were. Most of game land's gone completely mad from lack of resources, i don't think anyone left alive is going to last long out there" said Tracy

"I'm sorry about your home" said Chris

"It's ok kid. I just wish i knew what was wrong with the game, I heard the decepticons made a trip to the core of the game not long ago, not sure what they did" said Tracy

Molly started to wake up

"What happened?" asked Molly

"Take it easy kid, you're safe" said Tracy

"Do you think the decepticons had anything to do with what's going on?' asked Luke

"I don't know, i lack a way to reach the CPU of the game, the only way there is on gamer island, i have no way of getting there" said Tracy

"You do now" said Luke "We can take you to the CPU" said Luke

"thanks kid, we must hurry before nightfall, the game has become dangerous at night" said Tracy

a rumbling sound was heard outside

"What is that?" asked Chris

"That can't be good" said Molly

"You kids better get down" said Tracy

the rumbling got louder

"Prepare for destruction" shouted a loud voice

The roof of the police station was ripped apart. The loud rumbling noise came from a giant transformer made up of green and purple construction vehicles, this was Devastator. He saw Luke and molly and grabbed them

"I need you" said Devastator

"Luke, Molly" shouted Chris as he ran out of the station after devastator

"Kid wait" shouted Tracy as he gave chase


	4. Chapter 4

Devastator broke up into numerous construction vehicles and drove off with Chris, Tracy, and the warners in pursuit in a swat van.

"Turn down that road, we can lose them in the horde" said the constructicon carrying Luke and Molly

They all turned onto a ruined street full of zombified citizens, plowing through anyone in their way

"There's zombies in gameland too?" asked Molly

"You'd be surprised on what has happened the past few days" said the constructicon

Officer tracy stopped the swat van and grabbed a Tommy gun

"Stay here, i'm gonna get them" said Tracy

"But how're you going to catch-

"They won't get far, trust me" said Tracy

before the constructicons could get through the street, they were ambushed by zombified vehicons

"Energon" said the vehicons in raspy voices

The constructicons transformed and tried to fight back but were overpowered and sucked dry of their energy. Luke and Molly got away, but all the zombies looked at them and began to approach them

"What're we gonna do we're gonna die, i don't want to die" said Molly

Officer tracy ran through the zombies shooting their heads with his machine gun

"Come on, hurry" he shouted

The 3 ran through the zombified citizens and into the swat van. Officer Tracy drove through the zombified crowd while hugs were exchanged with the kids and warners

"Put on some protective gear, you might need it, the citizens have grown weary and they might not all be friendly" said tracy as he drove towards the docks. Luke pointed him towards a private boathouse, inside was a boat the size of a yacht

"This is our families private boat, for when we want to take pleasure cruises, we have emergency weapons and food onboard along with medical supplies. Basically what i'm saying is we have everything we need to get to the cpu in the core" said Luke

"Very good, get in, i'm driving" said Tracy

(Somewhere else in game land)

Lucy, her husband Gummy, and her brother Kevin came through a portal into the game land

"Sis i told you i'm sure they're fine" said Kevin

"They're not answering my phone calls i'm worried about them" said Lucy

"Forgive my wife she's overprotective" said Gummy

"Believe me i know, she was overprotective with my kid and she's not the mother" said Kevin

Lucy screamed as she saw a zombie coming close to her and attempt to grab her. Gummy grabbed a gun from his belt and shot it in the head

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Lucy

"I don't know, what happened here this place is a mess" said Kevin

"It's not supposed to look like this?" asked Gummy since he'd never been in game land either

"No" said Lucy

"You 3, don't move" shouted a stormtrooper from a building

the trooper and his squad came up to them

"Are you all right?" asked the trooper

"Yeah? What happened here?" asked Kevin

"Game land is in a state of emergency. We are ordered to handle any survivors" said the trooper

"Our kids are somewhere in this game, I need to find them" said Lucy

The trooper smacked her with his gun and knocked her out onto the ground.

"Hey, that's my wife" shouted Gummy angrily

He punched the trooper in the head but yelled in pain as the helmet was hard. The troopers smacked their guns at Gummy and Kevin and dragged the 3 away into a truck

"Let's get back to base"


	5. Chapter 5

**ratings are slightly better so i'll update this, enjoy whoever is still reading**

(Gamer island)

Luke, Molly, Chris, Tracy, and the warners had made it onto gamer island and made their way towards the center of the island

"Shhh, be very very quiet" said Dot

The warners stealthily moved through the trees like ninjas, the others walked on the ground

"Guys, you don't have to be sneaky, there's no one else here, gamer island's uninhabited remember?" asked Molly

"Wait, i see something beyond those trees" said Chris

the group went towards a clearing and saw 2 crashed spaceships, one an Imperial Star Destroyer, and the other a decepticon warship. Molly knew it was the decepticon flagship the Nemesis just by looking at it. She urged the group to stay clear of the Nemesis knowing the cons who survived were dangerous, and she didn't want to know if Megatron survived the crash. Dead vehicons and insecticons were scattered around the warship leaking energon which the group stayed clear of.

The crash of the star destroyer was about the same as the Nemesis, dead stormtroopers littered the ground. They saw a group of stormtroopers standing near a big hole in the ship, they all turned and faced the group, something wasn't right. They started growling and moving towards them, their helmets cracked open, their teeth dirty and ready to bite something, their eyes were a faded color. The dead stormtroopers on the ground started to rise and surround them. Officer tracy pulled out his gun and fired at them, but there were too many. Blaster shots were fired and the troopers were killed. They looked and saw a squad of living stormtroopers with their blasters raised.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, we're fine, thank you" said wakko

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"We're on our way to the core, what happened here?" asked Molly

"On our way into space when that ship attacked us. Only a few of us survived the crash. What're you doing heading for the core?" asked a stormtrooper

"It's the only way to save gameland from this tragedy" said Chris

"we'll take you to the core, but first we have something to say to you"

"What's that?" asked tracy

The troopers fired blue beams at the group and beat them to the ground with their blasters. Chris remained conscious long enough and tried to get away. He was grabbed and held up by 2 troopers

"Oh no you don't"

He was punched in the chest really hard, he screamed in pain

"Lights out"

A trooper smacked his blaster at his face and the next thing he saw was darkness. When he woke up he found himself tied up in the bridge of the star destroyer with the others, a pony, a cat and chihuahua, Sonic the hedgehog and his sidekick tails, and his parents and kevin

"Mom, Dad" said Chris

Lucy was still knocked out but Gummy was starting to gain consciousness

"Chris, you're alive, your mom was worried" said Gummy

"Wakey Wakey prisoners" said a stormtrooper

Luke started to wake up

"What's going on here, why'd you knock us out?" asked Luke

"You think you're the first people to head for the core, you're not, meet the others, Ren and stimpy, sonic and tails, some generic horse, and your family"

"Let us go we just want to help" said Chris

"Help? Don't make me laugh, game land is doomed without us imperials in charge. In a matter of hours the death star will crash into the land and wipe out all life in game land"

"What're you talking about?" asked Chris

He was picked up and slammed against a window, the death star in the sky was coming closer to the surface slowly. He was thrown back with the others

"Of course we can stop it, we can also fix game land, the empire will rule, we can cure the citizens, rebuild fresh and new, we will be in charge. Of course with food low, we need something to keep us alive"

Lucy started to wake up

"What's going on? Kids, thank goodness you're alive" said Lucy

"What do you mean you need something to keep you alive?" asked Tails

"Let's just start with saying, equestrian meat is an acquired taste"

"I think they're gonna kill us and eat us" said Ren as he struggled to get free

The pony was grabbed by it's hair and dragged to a bucket

"No wait please, i surrender, i'm your prisoner, you don't have to-

The pony was smacked in the head. A knife was slit over it's throat before being shot by a trooper. Blood gushed out of it's neck, splattering onto the troopers who killed it, Lucy couldn't dare to look. The troopers looked at the group

"Who's next, will it be the fox?"

"No, please" begged Tails scared

"Leave him alone" said Sonic

He was slapped

"You don't speak unless spoken to"

A trooper brushed a knife against lucy's hair

"Maybe the blonde girl"

"Mommy" said Chris

"Or the chihauhah?"

"I vote the little kid, he has nothing to live for"

"Leave my son alone, i'll kill you" shouted Lucy

Ren and stimpy were grabbed by the troopers and executed the same way as the pony. Chris struggled to get free of his restraints as he was scared, this caught attention of the troopers who grabbed him

"No, Nooooo please i don't want to die"

"On your knees prisoner, your time has come"

"Please don't do this" begged chris

"He's just a child don't do this" begged Kevin

Chris was knocked onto the ground. A trooper with a knife walked up to him


	6. Chapter 6

Been a while sin **ce i worked on this. For now, i'm going to be updating some of my old stories just to get them done and finished while i think of new ideas for stories. For now, here's the next chapter of Fall of Game land, as before game land and my oc's belong to me, everyone else belongs to whoever the hell they belong to. Oh and to the anonymous guest reviewer who asked about the characters ages, Luke is around 15 and Molly's 10, they're all 5 years apart in age**

The stormtrooper with the knife kneeled down and held Chris' face up to face his helmet

"Any last words?"

"please let me go, we just want to help" said Chris

Chris was hit in the head by the other troopers blaster and the knife was put to his neck, but before it could be slit, the troopers heard a loud banging sound outside

"What the hell is that noise?"

Chris used his energy to look up at the window to see a transformer punch through the window and grab a stormtrooper

"This is my planet" shouted the transformer

"It's Megatron" said Molly

Chris was dropped by the troopers as they fired their blasters at Megatron. A buzzsaw cut through the roof and grabbed a trooper guarding the prisoners. It was another decepticon, modeled after a red car

"Knock out" said Molly

"That'll be quite enough of that thank you very much, though i may be better at breaking things than i am repairing them, I'm still the one who has to help Lord Megatron clean up this mess" said Knock out

He squeezed the trooper til his blood and guts splattered onto the bridge.

"Ah that's sick" said Gummy

Lucy glitched out of her ropes after gaining her energy back and untied her family and grabbed chris

"Come on we're going home" said Lucy as she dragged chris out of the ship

"But mom-

"No buts, it's too dangerous here" said Lucy

Lucy and Chris had ran faster than Gummy and Molly and soon lost them

"How do you get out of this ship?" asked Lucy

"Mom you don't even know where we are, how're you gonna drag me home if you can't even get me there?" asked Chris

"I'll find a way out, trust me, maybe there's a way out through here" said Lucy as she opened a door

A zombified stormtrooper came out of the door and grabbed lucy and pushed her to the ground. Lucy held it back, it's helmet was cracked enough that the troopers mouth was exposed, it growled and chomped it's teeth as it tried to bite her

"Stay back, please i don't want to die" said Lucy scared

Chris watched in horror as his mom got bitten in the neck and shoulder, the zombie ripped flesh off of her skin. Lucy screamed and cried in pain. Blood squirted out of her body covering her face and clothes

"Mommy" shouted Chris

His dad and sister caught up to them and saw what was going on. Gummy kicked the trooper off his wife and shot it in the head with a blaster. He held his dying wife up, a life bar appeared over her head that was slowly going down.

"She's dying, i have to get her back to sugar rush before the life bar goes all the way down if she's going to live" said Gummy

"I'm going to, i don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home" said Chris as he started crying

Kevin and his son made it to them

"What happened? Oh no, Lucy"

"Help me lift her, she needs to be back in her own game. If she dies she'll regenerate there" said Gummy

"Luke, tell your friends they can come if they want, but we're leaving, this game is lost" said Kevin

"No" said Luke

"There's no time to argue son, there's nothing you can do" said Kevin

"We're so close to the core, there's still a chance to save everyone" said luke

"Luke, listen to your father, Molly you're coming to" said Gummy

"I'm staying here and heading for the core, i won't let anyone die in vain here" said Molly

"Your mother's dying, if she was awake right now she'd agree you need to leave" said Gummy

"Gummy, go, i'll catch up. Luke-

"I won't let my friends lose their home" said Luke

"I don't want to lose you, you're all i've had left since your mom died" said Kevin who shed a few tears remembering his wife

"I thought you were dating that Madison girl" said Luke

"I am, but you're my son, i love you. You're all i have left to remember Ella" said Kevin

Luke hugged his dad

"Dad, i'll be fine, trust me, i've always had your luck, i've always been able to take care of myself, you've taught me everything i know, i can do this" said Luke

Kevin hugged his son tight

"Just be careful and don't make me regret this decision" said Kevin

He turned away from his son and left with Gummy and Chris

"It's up to us now Molly" said Luke

"Just like old times" said Molly

After freeing their friends, Luke, Molly, and the warner siblings continued on their journey

"We're almost there" said Luke's friend Dot

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Look at all these dead bodies lying around, who knows what's out here" said Luke's friend Yakko

"We'll be fine, we've always been"

They reached a large metal door built into the side of a mountain

"We're here" said Luke

The ground started to rumble around them

"What the heck is that?" asked Molly

"Earthquake" shouted Luke

"No, it's not that, it's worse" said Yakko

"Omega, ACTIVATED. Power, optimal"

The door opened and a large Autobot about 100 feet or taller stepped out of the door. He glowed red and yellow, with a little purple coming from his head and chest

"Omega Supreme" said Molly

"Scanning lifeforms, Decepticons. Objective, Destroy. Weapons engaging"

"Weapons engaging? That doesn't sound good" said Molly

The guns on Omega Supreme's body all pointed towards the group

"Oh Shit" said Wakko

"RUN" shouted Luke


	7. Chapter 7

Luke and Molly ran as fast as they could away from Omega Supreme. They ran back to the crash site of the Nemesis and the Star Destroyer where they ran into Megatron and a few Decepticon survivors. They all pointed their blasters at the 2

"You 2? We've been looking for you" said Megatron

"Now's really not a good time" said Molly

"Do you see that giant ball of death in the sky coming closer and closer? What exactly does a good time sound like to you?" asked Knock Out "And what is that noise?"

Omega Supreme burst out from behind the tall trees and saw the Decepticons

"What in the allspark is that?" asked Knock Out

Omega activated a tractor beam in his arm and sucked Knock out into his hand

"You scratched my paint, that was a BIG Mistake" said Knock Out angrily as he took out his buzzsaw

"Identity: Omega Supreme. Enemy Status: Terminated"

Omega supreme tore a screaming Knock Out in half and threw him far into the distance. A few missiles from a couple starscreams fired at Omega. He transformed into a spaceship

"New targets acquired, initiating pursuit" said Omega Supreme

Omega flew after them

"Now to get to the core" said Luke

"You idiots, you can't just get into the core, Omega Supreme is the key to unlocking it, only he can allow you in, and since you brought him here to kill Knock Out, it's obvious he doesn't trust you. Only an autobot can access the core, or a decepticon who can take him down. Decepticons, after him" said megatron

He and the remaining Decepticons transformed and gave chase

"Where are we going to get an Autobot? They're probably all dead by now" said Molly

"I know where we can get an honorary Autobot" said Luke

He pulled out his phone

(Sugar rush)

Fix it Felix Jr was fixing up Lucy's wounds

"All fixed" said Felix

"Thanks Felix" said Lucy

"No problem, i'll put this on your tab" said Felix before leaving

Lucy got up but was pushed back down to her bed by her brother

"And just where do you think you're going?" asked Kevin

"Back to Game land to get my daughter" said lucy

"Oh no you're not, you almost died, you're staying here and resting" said Gummy

"Mommy, Molly will be fine, i know it" said Chris

"Why do i not believe that? At least i have one kid who listens to what i say" said Lucy, referring to Chris who had chosen to come back

Kevin got a phone call from Luke. He exited the bedroom to answer it, and came back in a minute later

"I'm heading back to Game land" said Kevin

"Is Molly alright?" asked Lucy

"She's fine, but they need my help against Omega Supreme" said Kevin

"Omega Supreme?" asked Gummy and Chris, not knowing who that was

"That sounds like something i would eat at a mexican restaurant. Being attacked by a giant taco or burrito or something?" asked Lucy

"Not exactly" said Kevin

"Then who or what is this Omega Supreme? Is it something i should be worried about?" asked Lucy, who was concerned about getting up and going with him

Kevin pushed his sister down onto her pillow

"It's nothing to worry about sis, you just get some rest. I'll make sure they get home safe" said Kevin before leaving

"Why do i not believe you?" asked Lucy

(Game land)

Molly and luke were screaming with fear, running for their lives as Omega, still in spaceship mode, chased after them firing rockets and lasers all over the place. Their friends the warners tried to fight back but they were hiding in fear of getting killed. Kevin ran up to them

"Omega, Stop" shouted Kevin

Omega Supreme transformed back into a robot and scanned him. Kevin pulled up his left jacket sleeve to reveal a purple Decepticon logo tattooed on his left arm

"I'm an Honorary autobot" said Kevin

"Scanning: Decepticon, Mission: Destroy Decepticons" said Omega Supreme

"Dad wrong arm" shouted Luke angrily

Kevin realized his mistake and quickly pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a red autobot logo tattooed on his arm

"Identity: Kevin Fluggerbutter. Lowering weapons, i will open the door to the core for you" said Omega

He powered down a little and a door opened from the ground leading underground. The group ran down towards the core in the games cpu. It was very glitchy and corrupted. A large purple crystal was embedded into the cpu chip, Dark Energon.

"Dark energon. Seems the decepticons tried their way of removing the problem, now it's time for our way" said Luke

Kevin and Luke pulled at the crystal, but it was too big and heavy for them to lift up. A glitchy pixelated purple monster came out from behind a rock and attacked them, they were defenseless against it

"We must leave, there's nothing we can do, we can't fix anything with these monsters or the dark energon embedded in the cpu" said kevin

"But dad-

"No buts son, this game is lost, we don't have enough time to do anything" said Kevin

Luke looked one last time at the dark energon crystal before turning to the exit, it was hopeless, they had come all this way for nothing, Game land was lost, fallen, doomed, all that could be done now was evacuate anyone left alive

"Well, what happened?" asked Dot

"We can't save your home, Game land has fallen, nothing left to do now but evacuate" said Luke sadly

"Oh no" said Wakko

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, the dark energons too big to lift, and even if it wasn't there, we can't get past the monster guarding it" said Molly

Officer Tracy, who had just managed to get out of the star destroyer and reach them, had heard everything

"We're really losing our home?" asked Tracy

"I'm afraid so, and even if we could save the core, i don't know how we could stop that death star" said Molly

The death star was becoming dangerously bigger in the sky, it would only be a matter of time before it crashed.

"If there's nothing we can do, i guess i better send the evacuation signal" said Tracy

"I better move the game we're in first, or else we'll all end up in my house, and he ain't fitting in my house" said Kevin pointing to Omega Supreme who still functioned

(30 minutes later)

the last survivors of the tragedy, a few transformers, the warners, Tracy, 1 unicorn, Sonic and Tails, and a handful of miscellaneous game characters, stood at the ruins of the warners water tower, preparing to evacuate. The death stars estimated time to crash was a few minutes. Kevin opened the portal and everyone went through into sugar rush. Just as the last person entered and the portal closed, the death star crashed into the world, destroying everything within the games limits in a ball of fire and debris. Game land was lost

(Sugar rush, Kevins house)

Kevin's current girlfriend, Madison, knocked on the door to his house

"Kevin, you home? I'm here for our date" said Madison

Madison looked up to see a few jets take off from behind the house. She went to the backyard and saw all these different characters and creatures exit. Omega Supreme exited the portal last and looked down at Maddie who held her up, Kevin Molly and Luke were on his shoulders

"Scanning: Human, not human, part human with mermaid dna" said Omega Supreme

"Hey Maddie" said Kevin

"Hey Kevin, who's your big friend here? And why's he scanning me?" asked Madison

"It's a long story" said Kevin

(1 week later)

Chris sat in his room playing with some toy planes. It had been a week since the destruction of gameland. His mom had fully recovered, and president Vanellope, his grandmother, had found a place for the survivors. The transformers went into a sleep mode known as stasis knowing they couldn't survive in Sugar rush without energon. They were all hidden in sugar rush, only Omega supremes location was known, underground next to diet cola mountain, but all the others had dissapeared. Tracy had left sugar rush in search of work elsewhere in another game. The warners were rebuilding their home, building a new water tower on main street to live in. The game land cartridge had fallen into the hands of Chris since the incident, Luke had passed it on to him hoping he would have as much fun in it as he did growing up, but the game no longer worked, it now sat useless on his desk.

"Chris?"

He turned to see his sister Molly standing in the doorway

"You doing ok?" asked Molly

"Yeah, i'm fine" said Chris

"I'm sorry you had to see the things you saw back in Game land" said Molly

"It's ok sis, you didn't know what was happening back there" said Chris

"You know, it's a nice day outside, you want to go out and play, with me?" asked Molly

"Yeah, i'd like that sis" said Chris

Molly ran out and Chris grabbed his jacket, but not before looking at the game land cartridge one last time. He threw it in a drawer, not wanting to look at it at this time. Chris ran outside to join his sister to play while thinking, maybe game land could be fixed in the future, maybe they could fix the glitches, bring back to life all those who perished. But until that day came, all he could do was wait and see what happens.

 **(The end)**

 **That's the end of the story, hope you like it or whatever. This'll be the last time i use game land for a little while. That Madison girl doesn't belong to me, she belongs to my friend Jubileena. I'll be using her in a couple future stories, i have one on the way eventually. Until then, this is goodbye for now**


End file.
